


Night Cap

by NachtGraves



Series: dragon!fuyuhiko [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Indulgent, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dragon!fuyuhiko, fuyuhiko is a tease, hajime discovers some kinks, that may or may not be explored at a later date, thirsty hajime hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: Fuyuhiko is actively trying to kill him, he’s sure of it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: dragon!fuyuhiko [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425820
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127
Collections: The Holy Bible of Kuzuhina





	Night Cap

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after the last part in this very self-indulgent series. I've been hella sick the past week (and still am big rip) but here's some kuzuhina to end off the year. Happy New Year!
> 
> hit me up on [tumblr](http://nachtgraves.tumblr.com)!

Hajime doesn’t know what to expect when he and Fuyuhiko arrive at Fuyuhiko’s apartment building. Unsurprisingly, it’s one of those tall, fancy buildings, all reflective glass and gleaming metal, that requires a code to be punched in to get in and a doorman who welcomes Fuyuhiko as _Mr. Kuzuryuu_ and Hajime as _Mr. Hinata_ when he gives his name. The elevator requires a code as well before Fuyuhiko hits the button for the top-most floor.

He thought something might happen in the ride up, but Fuyuhiko keeps his back to Hajime and doesn’t say a word. Just rolls his neck and swings the take-out bag from the restaurant that holds his chocolate mousse. Hajime’s afraid his heart is pounding loud enough to be heard and remembers that Fuyuhiko’s a dragon so it’s _definitely_ heard. That doesn’t help things at all. But Fuyuhiko says nothing, does nothing but glance over his shoulder, his expression giving nothing away.

When the lift doors finally open, Fuyuhiko leads the way to the last door at the end of the hallway. He unlocks the door and holds it open for Hajime, waving him in. “After you.”

Hajime mumbles a thank you and walks into a living room with a large TV, low coffee table, and long, comfortable looking couch.

Fuyuhiko closes the door behind them as Hajime looks around. The lock clicks loudly even with Hajime’s heart pounding in his ears.

“Have a seat, make yourself comfortable. I’ll get our drinks. I know I said cognac but I have wine, water, soda too I think.”

“Um, I’m fine with anything. Thanks.” Hajime sets the bag on the coffee table and takes a seat on the couch but can’t follow the last of Fuyuhiko’s directions. He doesn’t sit for long, almost immediately gets to the floor so he can take out Fuyuhiko’s dessert and set it up to give him something to do other than sweat through his shirt.

It’s a three layered mousse going from light to dark in a clear plastic cup, topped with strawberries and chocolate shavings with two wafer rolls stuck in. It looks delicious and from Fuyuhiko’s promises, probably tastes just as good if not better.

 _‘…you can taste the mousse and cognac I have at home off of me. However you image that,’_ Fuyuhiko’s suggestion at the restaurant echoes in his mind and he quickly distracts himself by looking around the apartment.

It’s incredibly clean, practically spotless, but there’s signs of living. A sweater hung over a chair, a book with a bookmark wedged more than halfway through, a remote sunk halfway between couch cushions. There are bookshelves against the wall that are filled with books and a few framed photos. Even more books are neatly arranged on shelving built into the walls.

“What’re you doing on the floor?”

Hajime bangs his knee on the table rushing to his feet. “Fuh… Um. Nothing. Just…”

The rest of Hajime’s words disappear as he takes in Fuyuhiko’s altered appearance. He’d followed his own advice that Hajime hadn’t been able to. While Fuyuhiko had been getting glasses and his bottle of fancy looking liquor, he’d discarded his tie and undone the top three buttons of his shirt.

“Hajime?” The ring of amusement in Fuyuhiko’s tone brings a flush to Hajime’s cheeks and his gaze up.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I took out the mousse, it looks really good.” When he adjusts his tie, Fuyuhiko grins.

“They make the best dairy-free ones I’ve ever tried,” Fuyuhiko says, setting the glasses on the table and opening the cognac. “For future reference, I’m lactose intolerant and if you make any height jokes because of that, I will eat you.” Bent over to pour, Fuyuhiko’s collar gapes open, allowing Hajime to see down Fuyuhiko’s chest to a hint of nipple. “And not in a pleasant way.”

Hajime swallows hard and tears his gaze to the tulip glasses filling with cognac. He has to adjust his tie, it feels like he’s being strangled. Fuyuhiko finishes pouring them a modest amount each and hands Hajime a glass. Hajime barely manages to not drop it when their fingers touch. He swears Fuyuhiko’s mouth twitches and eyes flash.

Fuyuhiko walks around to sit on the couch, though saying he climbs onto it would be more accurate. He positions himself with his back resting against the armrest, one leg bent up against the back of the couch and the other bent flat under him. “C’mon, sit down.”

Hajime does as bid, legs pressed together and back straight, cognac held between both hands in his lap, leaving a respectable distance between him and the dragon. He swears Fuyuhiko snickers but the man holds out his glass. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Hajime sips the liquor hesitantly but it’s a lot more pleasant than he was expecting of straight liquor. It’s almost fruity, warm as if spiced, and doesn’t burn terribly going down his throat. “Oh wow, this is really good.”

“I don’t share it often, consider yourself lucky.” Fuyuhiko sips from his glass, watching Hajime over the rim. His throat, framed by his undone shirt and lost tie, bobs as he swallows. Hajime’s gaze fixes on the movement. Fuyuhiko licks his lips of any stray drops. Hajime shifts in his seat.

“Oh no, I forgot spoons,” Fuyuhiko says sounding anything but regretful. “I really don’t want to get back up.”

“I can get them,” Hajime offers.

The look Fuyuhiko throws is very similar to one Chiaki’s thrown him when something goes right over his head.

“Or not,” he takes back slowly, tone just shy of turning it into a question.

Fuyuhiko uncurls the leg under him and stretches it out over Hajime’s lap. Hajime barely moves his drink out of the way. “What you can grab is the mousse.”

Hajime puts his drink on the table and reaches for the cup of mousse. He’s exceptionally aware and thus careful of Fuyuhiko’s leg across his lap. Being around Fuyuhiko normally has him affected, and after dinner, and now this, he’s going to need to find a moment to calm down before he embarrasses himself more than he already has.

When he gets the mousse, he hands it over to Fuyuhiko but the dragon doesn’t take it. Instead, he picks out a strawberry and scoops out a dollop of chocolate with it. And then he slowly sucks the strawberry clean before biting into it.

“Mmm,” Fuyuhiko moans, eyes fluttering shut. “You really should try it.”

Hajime’s throat is bone dry.

Fuyuhiko finishes off his strawberry and licks the juice off his fingers. Hajime doesn’t move. He’s barely remembering not to crush the plastic cup in his hand nor to drop it. Fuyuhiko quirks a brow. “C’mon, don’t be shy. Here.”

And Hajime is relieved for the second Fuyuhiko takes his leg back but that brief moment of respite is just that, a brief moment, that transitions into a greater danger to Hajime’s senses. Fuyuhiko puts his drink on the table and shifts onto his knees, bracing one hand on Hajime’s shoulder to balance himself, but he leaves his hand there, burning through Hajime’s shirt. With his other hand, he plucks out one of the wafer rolls and swirls it in the chocolate before holding it up to Hajime’s mouth. It’d a good thing Hajime’s jaw is already slack. But Fuyuhiko fumbles and a shock of cold cream against his cheek makes Hajime jump.

“Whoops, my bad,” Fuyuhiko says, sounding not the least bit remorseful. He shuffles closer, until his knees bump against Hajime’s thigh and he doesn’t need Hajime’s shoulder to balance himself. He moves that hand up to Hajime’s cheek, thumb swiping slowly over where cold mousse is basically melting with how flushed Hajime is. Fuyuhiko sucks on his thumb and Hajime makes a dying whale noise in the back of his throat. Fuyuhiko is actively trying to kill him, he’s sure of it.

“You okay?” Fuyuhiko asks, his mouth curves around the tip of his thumb that surely has to be licked clean already.

Hajime gives a jerky nod. “Y-hup. Uh, yes. Perfect.”

Fuyuhiko watches steadily for a pause before his head falls and his shoulders start shaking.

Startled, Hajime puts the mousse on the table and hovers his hands over Fuyuhiko, not sure if he should touch him. “Fuyuhiko? Did I, are you—”

“Pfft.” Fuyuhiko interrupts with laughter, falling into the couch. Hajime watches, confused, as Fuyuhiko lets whatever’s humored him so out of his system. When his laughter dies down to a broad grin, Fuyuhiko says, “I’m sorry, you were too cute.” He munches on the wafer roll, finishing it in two quick bites and licks the crumbs from his lips. “And I didn’t want to scare you off.”

“Just give me a heart attack,” Hajime mutters, sinking back into the couch. Of course Fuyuhiko was just teasing him. It’s not like it’s difficult to turn Hajime into a bumbling idiot around the dragon.

“Why would I do that?” Fuyuhiko gets up. He takes the mousse from Hajime’s loosened fingers and sets it on the table before turning on Hajime, his grin shifting into something just shy of feral. With a feline like fluidity and predatory intensity, Fuyuhiko climbs onto the couch, straddling Hajime and looking down at him, pupils slit, eyes dark, and gold scales dusting his cheeks. “I have _much_ better plans for you.”

Hajime should be afraid of the fanged smile so close to him, the glint of gold scales and half-formed claws, but his base instincts fail him. All he feels is lust. His hand come up to hold the dragon’s hips as he settles onto Hajime’s lap. A wicked smirk spreads across Fuyuhiko’s face when he feels the physical effects of how he’s been torturing Hajime all night. Fuyuhiko cants his hips and grinds down.

Hajime hisses out a groan that’s caught by Fuyuhiko’s mouth. Fuyuhiko kisses him deeply, tasting of cognac and chocolate and heat, and Hajime is more than happy to take and give and meet the dragon kiss for hungry kiss. Hours of a steadily stoked fire backs every nip and lick and sucked lip. When Fuyuhiko catches Hajime’s bottom lip between his fanged teeth, Hajime’s hands tighten on Fuyuhiko’s hips and Fuyuhiko pulls back.

“Sorry, I can’t help some of my changes. Did I hurt you?” He’s flushed and freckled with pink-hued gold scales all along his skin. The hazy lust in his eyes fades with a frown of concern.

“No, no,” Hajime rushes to assure him. “It was good. Really good.”

The concern fades from Fuyuhiko’s face and he quirks a brow. “Really? His hands trail up Hajime’s chest, his nails sharp and long and pointed just grazing over Hajime’s shirt. He’s slightly concerned that they might tear the fabric, but the shivers the feeling sends through his spine has him thinking more about how Fuyuhiko’s claws would feel against his skin. It must show on his face.

Fuyuhiko trails one sharp finger along Hajime’s jaw and it feels even better than Hajime thought it would. “This a kink?”

“Apparently,” Hajime breathes. Fuyuhiko grins and with the same claw, makes quick work of Hajime’s tie, easily slicing the fabric from Hajime’s neck and tossing it to the side.

“Hey!” Hajime complains once he realizes what’s happened. “ I don’t have a lot of those.”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Fuyuhiko says before latching onto the hollow of Hajime’s throat with an open-mouthed kiss. Hajime feels Fuyuhiko’s fangs nip at the skin and sees stars. Fuyuhiko pulls back and looks satisfied by what he’s no doubt left front and center on Hajime neck. “But if you don’t want your shirt to suffer the same fate, I’d get working on those buttons.”

Hajime’s hands go to the buttons of his shirt after only a second of hesitation. The image of Fuyuhiko slicing his clothes off was something to consider, but the shirt had been expensive. Fuyuhiko watches him strip with heavy lidded eyes, patient but far from docile. He watches with a hunger that Hajime is more than happy to feed. But he’s hungry too.

“I think there’s a bit of an imbalance here,” Hajime says. “I haven’t tried any dessert yet.”

Fuyuhiko’s brows pull in. “You want the mousse? Now? Right now?”

In one quick motion, he holds Fuyuhiko by the waist and rolls them to the side, lying the dragon flat on the couch and kneeling between his legs, the open ends of his fluttering down like a curtain. Fuyuhiko’s face is a perfect picture of surprise that Hajime can’t help but laugh at. Fuyuhiko quickly narrows his eyes. He kicks his heel into Hajime’s back. “You ass.”

Hajime leans in for a kiss but doesn’t linger, as much as he would like to. There’s a lot more he wants to taste. He shrugs out of his shirt and drops it to the floor before he gets comfortable between Fuyuhiko’s legs. Smoothing his hands up along Fuyuhiko’s thighs, he lets his gaze rove over the dragon under him. While he looks gorgeous clothed, Hajime wants to see more.

“Can I?” he asks, reaching for the remaining buttons of Fuyuhiko’s shirt.

“If you don’t, I will.”

“Then allow me,” Hajime grins. He leans over and lays kisses over Fuyuhiko’s skin as he quickly unfastens each glossy black button to reveal flushed skin and hard nipples that had teased him earlier. Now it’s Hajime’s turn. He leads his kisses towards a nipple and closes his mouth over the nub, flicking it with his tongue before gently scraping his teeth over it. Fuyuhiko arches under him with a moan, his hands come up over his head, gripping the couch, and he pushes up into Hajime’s mouth. Hajime bites and sucks and licks to soothe each stinging nip, all the while Fuyuhiko mewls and squirms beneath him. But Fuyuhiko’s other nipple is sorely neglected so Hajime kisses across Fuyuhiko’s chest to lavish it with equal fervor. And while Fuyuhiko’s nipples are wonderful, there’s far more of his body Hajime wants to taste.

Hajime continues his way down Fuyuhiko’s chest, noses his belly and kisses down the flat of his abdomen that quivers at the graze of his lips. He looks up, says, “I want to blow you,” his breath ghosting over Fuyuhiko’s skin.

“Please,” Fuyuhiko says, voice thick with arousal. Hajime is in no better shape.

He unbuttons Fuyuhiko’s pants and tugs the zipper down, revealing tight navy and gold briefs, made tighter by his arousal. Hajime hooks his fingers in the waistband of both pants and underwear and tugs them down Fuyuhiko’s thighs, freeing Fuyuhiko’s flushed cock that has Hajime biting his lip in anticipation. He has to get up so he can slide Fuyuhiko’s pants completely off, leaving the man beautifully naked on the couch and takes a moment to just look and take in how lucky he is. Fuyuhiko shifts up the couch, tucks a cushion behind his back, and parts his legs in invitation.

“Are you just going to watch?”

“Pretty sure that would actually kill me,” Hajime replies and slots himself in the offered V of Fuyuhiko’s bent legs. He raises one of Fuyuhiko’s legs to kiss along the underside of his thigh, making his way up to his main goal. Fuyuhiko’s cock looks a good length and thick enough to feel amazing down Hajime’s throat. He doesn’t wait long to try.

He starts with a tasting lick from root to tip and Fuyuhiko bucks up. Hajime holds him down by his hip, pulls away, and tsks. “I can’t blow you if you move too much.”

Fuyuhiko glares at him, frustrated, aroused, and impatient, but he huffs and settles back onto the couch, eyes on Hajime. Hajime grins and kiss Fuyuhiko’s knee before going back to his cock. He licks it again before wrapping his mouth around the head, tasting salt and skin, closing his eyes. He sucks on the head then takes Fuyuhiko deeper, as much as he can manage. What he can’t quite reach he wraps his hand around and works in tandem with open-mouthed kisses, flat-tongued licks, and swallowing down as much as he can of Fuyuhiko’s length. Once he has a rhythm going and Fuyuhiko’s little pants and moans fill the big room, Hajime opens his eyes and looks up through his lashes at Fuyuhiko and groans around Fuyuhiko’s cock. Fuyuhiko’s face is screwed shut, teeth dug deep in his bottom lip but not enough to stop the pleased little sounds that Hajime draws out. His arms are thrown about in abandon, one hand gripping the couch tight enough Hajime wouldn’t be surprised if it tore. And then his gold eyes blink open, caught between dragon and human, and meet Hajime’s and Hajime wants to see him come apart. He focuses on drawing out every bit of pleasure he can from the dragon.

He feels when Fuyuhiko’s on the edge, ready to fall over, and he works harder, tongues the spot just under Fuyuhiko’s head that makes him curl his toes and digs a hand into Hajime’s hair, takes Fuyuhiko as far as he can down his throat and hums.

“Fuck, Hajime, I’m going to—” He warns, tries to tug Hajime off his dick, but Hajime wants to taste every bit of Fuyuhiko that he’s allowed. He hollows his cheeks, reaches under Fuyuhiko and grabs a handful of Fuyuhiko’s ass to lift him off the couch as he arches his back and gets caught between a curse and Hajime’s name.

Fuyuhiko spills hot down Hajime’s throat and Hajime swallows it down, hands rubbing Fuyuhiko’s thighs as he shudders in release, muscles tense before they begin to relax and his cock starts to soften in Hajime’s mouth. Hajime pulls off and sits back. He licks his lips and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, hiding a smug smile at Fuyuhiko catching his breath, eyes half-lidded and body lax and lazy as he gazes up looking pretty satisfied. Fuyuhiko raises his hand and crooks his finger, calling Hajime to him and Hajime goes easily, carefully slotting his body over Fuyuhiko’s and falling into the kiss Fuyuhiko pulls him into with both hands on Hajime’s face.

The kiss is long and thorough and Hajime nearly faints from his need to breathe, but he’d happily push past his limits to continue to kiss Fuyuhiko for even just a second longer. But he’s mortal and needs air and very reluctantly slows the kiss to a stop to catch his breath. Fuyuhiko, undeterred, moves his emptied mouth to Hajime’s cheek, his jaw, his neck as Hajime gulps down air.

“I hope you’re not done for the night,” Fuyuhiko murmurs between kisses, his hands slide down from Hajime’s face to his chest.

“What’d you have in mind?” He tries to go for suave, seductive, sexy, but his breathless panting doesn’t quite help. But Fuyuhiko grins against his skin.

“There’s a new bottle of lube in my bedroom. And while your mouth is now one of my new favorite things, I want to see how this—” Fuyuhiko palms Hajime’s cock, straining against the confines of his pants, and Hajime drops his head on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder in a pleasure-pained groan —“matches up.”

Hajime reunites his mouth with Fuyuhiko’s in a searing kiss. Breathing’s overrated and death by dragon doesn’t sound all that bad if that dragon is the one in his arms.


End file.
